


Rick and Rick Fuck In Hell

by bunnybrook



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Vomiting, made up drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybrook/pseuds/bunnybrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Evil Rick do it also Rick can't sleep for reasons you wouldn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick and Rick Fuck In Hell

“Do you find me sadistic?” Rick, the evil one, the scarred, ugly, unfit to be a Rick one, asked. He smiled, yellow teeth glistening with spit. 

“Cut the Kill Bill bullshit,” c-137 wanted to say. The gag in his mouth stopped him. It wasn’t the fun kind, not the ones with the hole whatever they’re called, not a spider gag or a ball gag he could chew on but a cock gag that was jammed down his throat and rested on his gag reflex. He was drooling obscenely, the spit dripping down onto his bare thighs.

“You know, Rick, I'd like to believe that you're aware enough even now to know that there's nothing sadistic in my actions,” Evil Rick went on. He threw in a laugh, holding Rick’s chin so that he had no other option than to stare into Evil Rick’s cold, sparkling eyes. Rick could feel Evil Rick’s fingers leave red marks on his cheeks, the flesh pressing into the space between his teeth. “At this moment, this is me at my most masochistic.”

Rick breathed in deeply through his nose, tilting his head so the drool dripping down his chin splattered onto Evil Rick’s fingers. Evil Rick laughed and wiped his fingers on his black pants.

“What do you want from me, baby?” he crooned. He put a hand on Rick’s shoulder, pushing him over so that he laying on his side on the filthy floor of the cell they stood in. Concrete walls, concrete floor. Rick hit the ground with a crack that reverberated through his head and made him taste blood. He was just getting his focus back when he felt Evil Rick’s boot on his shoulder, nudging him to lay flat on his back. 

Rick didn’t feel exposed. To feel exposed you had to have something to hide, he reasoned, and while he didn’t exactly like that he was fucking this Rick he hadn’t exactly said no when Evil Rick suggested they play a game. Pride got him into this situation, and maybe a few ten beers too many. His cock leaked onto his stomach and he didn’t try to cross his legs or cover it up.

“Pretty,” Evil Rick noted, his boot coming down hard into Rick’s side. Rick curled in on himself, screaming through the cock gag. Between that and the pain he thought he was going to throw up and choke on it. His rib was cracked, he could tell when he fell back hard into his body.

Fuck you, Rick thought, hoping Evil Rick would hear.

“Do you want me, Rick?” Evil Rick squatted down next to Rick on the floor. His erection was pulling at his pants. The dark color of them almost hid the bulge but Rick knew what to look for, there were other signs too. Dilated pupils, slight flush, the habit pretty much all Ricks had of chewing on their lips in times of arousal or distress. “You can nod. Shake your head. There are no wrong answers.”

In that case, Rick didn’t give him one. Evil Rick sighed dramatically and helped Rick back up to a kneeling position. He didn’t undo his hands but he reached behind Rick’s head and unclipped the gag taking it out of his mouth. 

“Nothing to say?” Evil Rick asked. He stuck a hand in the pocket of his pants and pulled out a vile of something blue-green.

“Fuck you,” Rick mumbled, but he knew that anything he said wouldn’t be heard. He knew Evil Rick because he knew himself and he knew that if Evil Rick were in this situation there wouldn’t be anything that he could say that would sway Rick.

Evil Rick took a hold of Rick’s neck and squeezed. Immediately Rick’s mouth opened, gasping for air. Evil Rick took the opportunity and poured the blue-green down Rick’s throat, clamping a hand over Rick’s mouth, stroking his throat to make sure he swallowed.

“Got it all?” Evil Rick asked. Rick snarled at him. “Good boy!” Evil Rick sounded like he was talking to a dog when he said it. Rick’s cock twitched. He hated himself.

“I’ll be back in a few days,” Evil Rick said. He didn’t undo the restraints around Rick’s hands and left him.

Rick was starting to feel jittery, whatever it was that was in his system making him itch. He let out a loud grunt as he stood, getting up to walk in circles around the cell. It was big enough to move around in. He jumped up and down, laughing childishly at the way his dick bounced with him. 

Time passed. He opened his mouth under the drip-drip-drip of dirty water falling into his cell eroding the concrete in the corner. He was bored. The water tasted like oil and dirt but it wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever ingested and he was sure the amount of alcohol he drank would kill him faster than the viruses in this water.

He laid down and tried to sleep. He couldn’t. Time passed. He still couldn’t sleep. His felt his eyes grow dry and strained. Evil Rick didn’t come back. There was no way of telling how long he’d been in here. He pissed in the same corner that the water dripped into, some of it running down his leg and making him smell.

He laid down and tried to sleep and no matter how many sheep he counted, he got into the thousands, he couldn’t.

When Evil Rick returned it was with a plate of french fries.

“You made it!” he said, laughing. He offered a french fry to Rick, who leaned forward and took it in his mouth. He licked the salt off of Evil Rick’s fingers, his stomach cramping down on the food. He couldn’t eat that whole plate. He couldn’t swallow one french fry without feeling sick. He was so goddamn hungry. His mouth watered. “Feeling tired?”

Rick couldn’t say anything. His jaw felt heavy. Everything felt heavy. He could barely move. He was tired of being naked and tired of being awake. Evil Rick seemed so calm and Rick started to feel angry at him. Angry for feeding him whatever he did (what if I never sleep again?)m angry for tricking him into this room, trying his hands up, shoving a fake cock in his mouth.

“Asshole,” Rick said. “You fucking bitchface cunt.”

Evil Rick sat down on the floor, feeding Rick another french fry. Rick swallowed dutifully. Evil Rick sat next to him, picking Rick’s head up and guiding it onto his lap.

“I thought about you while you were in here,” Evil Rick said, which obviously meant that he’d been jacking off thinking about Rick miserable and exhausted.

Rick could barely open his mouth to speak. He slurred his words, mumbling something then drifting off, getting lost in the cracks in the ceiling. He was comfortable in Rick’s lap.

“Want to know how you can get that out of your system?” Evil Rick asked. Rick nodded blearily, his mouth opening but nothing would come out. “Of course you would.”

Rick could feel Evil Rick’s dick getting hard, and he was thrown back to however long ago it had been, when things were fine and he didn’t feel like his skin was loose, when he could see and taste and feel things without the fog of fatigue clogging up his senses. He breathed out through his mouth.

Evil Rick shoved Rick off of his lap, getting up on his knees. He undid the zipper on this pants, pulling his half hard cock out. Rick knows what he wants. He has to bend over with his chin almost to the floor to even touch Evil Rick’s cock to his mouth. 

“Look Rick,” Rick grunted, his voice raw. “No hands.”

Evil Rick indulged him in a laugh. Rick grimaced and kept licking up Evil Rick’s cock, letting it fall on his cheek, getting easier and easier to suck on as he grew harder. When he was fully erect it was only a matter of getting him as far down Rick’s throat as he could manage. It wasn’t as much as normal, his sense of taste dulled by his tiredness but his ability to concentrate on not gagging gone too.

Eventually, Evil Rick just grabbed Rick by the hair and fucked his mouth. IRick felt bile rising each time Evil Rick hit the back of his throat but he must have been doing a good job sucking on him because it wasn’t long before Evil Rick came hard down his throat. The taste made him feel disgusting and he could feel it, hot, down his throat. He coughed and spit and cum splattered from his lips onto the floor.

“Me now?” Rick asked weakly.

“What?” Evil Rick replied, still a bit dazed from his orgasm. “Oh. You think you’re going to cum? Oh.  _ Rick _ . I didn’t even ask you to suck my cock and you did it like the slut you are. You think you get to sleep by cumming? How basic porno can you  _ get _ ?” 

Rick blinked back tears, determined not to cry.

“Don’t you want to know how you’re going to ever sleep again?” 

Rick nodded.

“Throw up.”

Rick grimaced and he did not cry. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help.”

Rick shuffled forward on his knees, his bare skin scraping raw on the rough concrete. He opened his mouth and felt Evil Rick’s fingers shoved down his throat. He gagged and gagged and gagged until Evil Rick pulled his fingers from his mouth and Rick was throwing up bile onto the floor. Green like what was shoved down his throat mixed in with the faint white of semen.

Rick fell forward, his face inches from the pile of vomit. He could feel sleep overtaking him. The last thing he heard was Evil Rick laughing at him as he slipped away, all too aware of how sore he would be in the morning from having fallen asleep in such an awkward position.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Want more? Sen me reqs (and compliments) at squanchmefucker.tumblr.com


End file.
